


Split

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck kind of, Self-cest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Titus has seen this man before in the town he called home. Before it had turned into rubble and ashes. He’d seen him out of the corner of his eye or across the stalls at the open market. Always in his mind’s eye, but never out in the open like this.





	

They meet in the midst of the battlefield. 

Well, no, that’s not quite right. 

Titus has seen this man before in the town he called home. _Before_ it had turned into rubble and ashes. He’d seen him out of the corner of his eye or across the stalls at the open market. Always in his mind’s eye, but never out in the open like this. In this fleeting moment, as he’s lying in the dirt and dust of a destroyed building, he could swear he knew the man whose sword was currently aimed at his heart. Here on the ground, he almost wished this man would take that next step; to push the blade through his skin and pierce what was left of his broken heart.

Instead, the man’s stance relaxes and he stands back, his hand coming down in an offer of assistance. Titus hesitates, longer than he had any right to, before taking it. He would take his chances.

The man speaks to him, tells him that there’s nothing here for him, no _them_ , anymore. Titus looks around, sees friends, neighbors, strangers dead in the street. Niflheim has laid the whole place to waste. He has no family to go back to, no place to call home. He turns back to the man but finds him gone, silently leaving Titus to come across a refugee party heading for Insomnia a few days later.

\---

The next time they meet is in Tennebrae. 

Titus wasn’t supposed to go, but there was a change in the guard at the last minute and not too long later he finds himself in the city. He finds himself cornered by that man; the familiar grin and welcoming disposition greet him as soon as he arrives. The man pulls him into an alley, the lights giving off a yellow glow in the bustling nightlife of a people trying to ignore the impending doom around them.

“Glauca” is the name he’s given when he introduces himself. It’s Glauca who wraps an arm around him in familiarity, patting him on the cheek. His hand’s warm, his haughty smile a tad lopsided as he laughs at Titus’s hesitancy. He says they need to go out for a drink, to remember the old times.

Titus doesn’t question Glauca, but follows him. He pays for the drink and talks to the man who has lived on the other side.

He finds out Glauca become the perfect poster boy of the Niflheim military. 

He says Titus could do better than Insomnia. That the Lucian monarch is going to meet his end sooner or later and that the inevitable is coming. Titus leaves Glauca with a fist to the face and a pain in his jaw.

Tennebrae falls to Niflheim days later.

\---

Glauca greets him a few days later with a bottle of whiskey and grin that said “we are going to enjoy ourselves tonight.” Titus feels buzzed after more shots than he cares to remember. He hears Glauca’s voice urging him up to face him. Glauca’s callused hands are on his face and suddenly Titus feels his lips upon his own. 

The kiss is unlike any other he’s had. It engulfs his senses and takes him away from the whiskey in his quarters. The taste is heady, the feeling is warm and he finds his arms lifting up to wrap around the other’s shoulders. After an insistent bite to his lips, Titus moans into the kiss, Glauca taking advantage of the opening. Titus can’t remember the last time he had a proper open mouth kiss.

There’s a hum and a warmth at the small of his back. He doesn’t realize that Glauca’s hands are starting to make good work at relieving him of his uniform, pushing him back onto the bed in order to give him some of the best head and fingering he has ever had in his life.

He passes out and wakes up alone. 

Titus moves on, thinking more and more about Glauca than he’d care to admit in the country of the man’s sworn enemy.

\---

The Kingsglaive has become a good distraction. It’s something Titus can throw his efforts into while seeing the fruit of his labors. They’re a rowdy bunch, but they have heart and that is just what he needs to fill the void and to keep Glauca from his mind. And despite their various backgrounds and levels of military experience; they all respect him as a leader.

Which brings him to Nyx. Nyx was a thorn in his side and another challenge to focus on. The man tried too hard, pushed himself past the limit to the point where his friends would drag him off the training grounds to the locker room. He took Titus’s phrase “for hearth and home” to heart and poured all of his energy into it to the point where it became contagious.

Nyx was contagious.

He would stand at attention perfectly straightfaced, fight with the grace and viciousness of a highly trained soldier and cajole his fellow Glaives to go out for a night on the town with a smirk that stayed in Titus’s mind days afterward. It didn’t help that Nyx would request to spend more time with him in order to train just a bit more. His reasoning of “I like to push myself a little harder than the others” was something that Titus could respect, but he didn’t necessarily believe. He would indulge Nyx for a time before sending him on his way.

This was how months later, Titus has Nyx in his office pinned flush against the hardwood door. Nyx’s demeanor enticed him. The man knew what he was doing when he walked into that office and Titus, in turn, fell right into step with him. Titus brought both hands on each sides of Nyx’s head, leaning in to give him a deep kiss. Nyx soon draws back, his signature smile spread across his face and growls, “Come and get it, Captain.”

\---

Nyx makes him forget about Glauca if only for a couple of months. 

The latter comes in the night, a knowing grin gives away that he knows what’s going on. Glauca isn’t mad, oddly enough, he shows interest. He asks about Nyx, says he can see why Titus likes the man. Titus doesn’t know how to take his sudden interest in Nyx and doesn’t tell Glauca that he makes him forget that the Empire and Lucis exist if for only a few moments at a time.

The feeling is minute, but it’s worth the effort.

Glauca wonders aloud when he’d get a go at Nyx. 

It’s less than ten seconds before Titus throws a punch so hard that Glauca spits a mouthful of blood to the floor after the impact. Glauca grins back at him, blood-covered teeth painting a disturbing picture, as he retaliates with his own punch. Titus takes the hit, his grin eager, as he retaliates by pushing Glauca into the wall. They tussle, Glauca always one up over Titus until he finds himself pinning the other to the ground. They’re breathing heavily, staring at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. 

Titus moves in first, thinking it must be the adrenaline from fighting. The high he gets from beating someone and having the other fight back for their life. He doesn’t trust Glauca, not entirely, but he’s become so used to the man’s presence that being around him has become a normality. So when he leans in he takes the other by his wrists and bites at his lips. They’re cracked already, from the punch earlier, and Titus could hear the sharp intake of breath. He leans back in and gives the man a more proper kiss with a grind of his hips.

He doesn’t let Glauca have the chance to talk about Nyx for that rest of that night.

\---

Whatever he has going on with Glauca is taking it’s toll on him. Titus knows because he can see the exhaustion reflected in his eyes and written on his face. He knows his peers see it too, but they are either too polite or scared to ask him about it. The only person with the guts to ask is Cor, but it’s such an offhanded comment that all Titus does in reply is shrug it off and agree with him.

Yes, he needs some more sleep and, yes, he should keep from pushing himself so hard if makes him look like he hadn’t slept in weeks. 

Titus can’t tell if Nyx notices at all, but he’d like to think that he might. The man never mentions anything about it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t bring it at up at some point. His exhaustion has not gotten to the point of where it interferes with his work. 

He sees Glauca more often than not. There are times where he’s afraid he’ll show up when Nyx is over or in the middle of of the day when he’s surrounded by Citadel workers.

He can almost hear the man’s voice in his ear, teasing 

_“What? You embarrassed to be seen with me here? Am I not good enough for the likes of Insomnia?”_

Titus doesn’t have an answer, but he finds himself going back to Glauca despite it all.

\---

When Insomnia falls, Titus watches it fall around him, literally and figuratively. His hands bloodied beyond any stretch of the imagination. He watches as it’s men and women die by the Empire, and by extension, Glauca’s hand. He feels detached as he observes Glauca taking the life of Clarus and then the King. He doesn’t feel much of anything as they bleed out, the ultimate end of his second home.

It’s much later, when he’s on his back amidst the dust and the rubble as his body and his senses are clouded in excruciating pain, he sees _him_. Nyx, his angry and strong star of the Glaives, looks down at him from above Titus’s prone body. Betrayal written across his face as he stared waiting for an answer he wouldn’t accept. Or maybe he does, but he just doesn’t like the answer, Titus muses as he looks at his reflection in the man’s eyes. He isn’t surprised when he sees Glauca looking back at him with that familiar self-satisfied smile Titus has grown accustomed to.

He feels the blade pierce his heart.

Titus blinks and Glauca is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say this came about because of a convo about how to make Drautos/Drautos possible and this Fight Club-esque story came out of it.


End file.
